


So Darlin' Save the Last Dance for Me

by dani_grl82



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gift Exchange, School Dances, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: Caroline Forbes has plans for her sixth year at Hogwarts, plans that include not only a Secret Santa gift exchange but also the schools first ever Winter Formal. Will she find the time in her busy schedule to for love as well?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> For the lovely LynyrdLionheart aka lynyrdwrites. I hope this is what you had in mind for a KC Harry Potter fusion piece. Happy Holidays!

     When Caroline Forbes entered her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had a few very specific goals in mind. She’d already been made Prefect the previous year and if she had any say in the matter she’d be Slytherin’s head girl following year. While Caroline had the enviable ability of making friends with just about anyone, her ambitious and competitive nature made her equally ruthless when it came to getting what she wanted. Aside from her academic aspirations, she also had plans to implement a new traditions this year. 

     When she’d first come to school, Caroline had been blown away by the sheer majesty of the place. She’d also been slightly offended when she found out muggle technology and traditions weren’t really a part of the school. She’d made herself a promise after her first year to change that. Caroline started out small, with the other muggle born witches and wizards in her own house. She’d set up movies screenings, book clubs, anything she could think of to entice non-muggle students to start embracing the non-magic world. Eventually word spread throughout the school about what she was doing and the other houses wanted to join in. By the time she was done with her fifth year, the whole school seemed to embrace it.

     It was over summer break that Caroline had an epiphany. She was watching Footloose for possibly the hundredth time when it dawned on her what was missing from her not quite normal school experience. Since starting at Hogwarts, she’d never been to a school dance. Aside from the Yule Ball, the school in fact never held dances. There were parties and celebration sure but there was never an opportunity to put on a beautiful dress and dance with a handsome boy, something that Caroline was determined to change. She’d immediately sent an Owl to Headmistress McGonagall about her idea and while she’d be unconvinced in the beginning, Caroline’s sheer stuberness had eventually won her over. 

     Her first order of business after helping the new first years find the common room and dormitories was gather together her friends and form a dance committee. She’d befriended Bonnie Bennett, April Young and Elena Gilbert during her first year but hadn’t made friends with Rebekah Mikaelson, a fellow Slytherin, until year four. The Mikaelson’s were one of the oldest wizarding families around and they never let you forget it. The girls had started out as rivals but had eventually bonded when Caroline introduced Rebekah to Vogue and Cosmo. 

     Along with planning the Winter Formal for the end of the year, she wanted to implement a Secret Santa gift exchange. She been toying with the idea for a while and now seemed like an excellent time to introduce it. They all agreed to keep the gift exchange restricted to their Houses, leaving Bonnie to tell the Ravenclaws, Elena to fill in the Gryffindors and April to inform the Hufflepuffs. Caroline and Rebekah presented the idea in their common room that night and everyone seemed amenable to the idea, even Rebekah’s older brother Klaus who often made it his business to be a thorn in her side. 

     Klaus Mikaelson was an enigma to Caroline. He spent most of his time strutting around the school, acting the part of the alpha male. He was captain of the Quidditch team, Head Boy of Slytherin and could land any girl he wanted to. And she could admit that he was absolutely gorgeous, with his soft curls and bee-stung lips. She could see herself being into him but the problem was he knew how good looking he was and he often came off as arrogant and self-centered. If not for their interactions last year, she might still feel that way. Caroline had been obsessing over her O.W.L. exams, going so far as basically give up any attempts at sleep in order to get more studying done. One night Klaus came upon her in the common room surrounded by her school books, parchments and quills she’d enchanted taking all kinds of notes for her while she worked on Transfiguration. She’d been able to make make most of her body vanish but for whatever reason her hands refused to disappear. She’d been near tears when he cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

     “Having trouble, love?” he asked, a small smirk on his face.

     “Like you care,” she mumbled. Normally she’d have a snide comment for him but she was beyond exhausted and just wanted to figure out what she was doing wrong so she could maybe get three hours of sleep before morning. 

     “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t care, Caroline.”

     She snorted in very un-ladylike manner. When she turned to face him fully, the smirk was gone and she had to admit he looked sincere. Caroline knew Klaus had done exceptionally well on his O.W.L.s the previous year, not to mention she was desperate at this point and she was willing to take any help she could get. So she’d let him help her, allowing Klaus to show her a new way to cast the spell and after only a handful of attempts, she managed to completely vanish. Caroline had been so deliriously happy that she’d thrown herself into his arms and even kissed him on the check. He was blushing when she pulled back but Caroline was to euphoric to notice. 

     After that, they’d been on much amiable terms with each other. She’d even go so far as to call them friends. He helped her with her O.W.L.s and she in turn agreed to sit for him as a model on a few occasions. They’d bonded a bit during those sessions, with her telling him about how her dad had left a few years prior so he could find himself, and Klaus admitting that he had a very contentious relationship with his own father. 

     He still liked to rile her up on occasion and he seemed to go out of his way to harass her boyfriend Tyler. She just chalked it up to him being an immature ass but whenever she and Tyler fought about him, something they seemed to do quite often, she found herself defending Klaus. Tyler never saw the side of him that she did, the one who helped her with her studies or went out of his way for his baby sister. She’s not saying Klaus is the reason she and Tyler broke up but Tyler’s fixation on him and his inability to simply ignore Klaus certainly didn’t help. Klaus had offered his condolences when he’d heard but considering he’d been wearing that stupid smirk on his face when he said it, she didn’t really believe him. She’d rolled her eyes, offered him a sarcastic thanks and then gone back to studying. 

     She was thankful now for his quick acceptance of the gift exchange, as it encouraged the other Slytherins to get on board with the idea. Caroline had gotten a third year named Davina Claire, and her list of gift ideas seemed very straight-forward, which was a blessing since Caroline knew most of her attention would be focused on planning the dance. 

     Caroline was knee-deep in preparation mode when her gift arrived. It was the first of December and they only had a small window of time to put the finishing touches on everything. She was acutely aware of the fact that, while this whole thing had been her idea, she’d yet to take the time to find someone to take her to said dance. Caroline had just started a list of potential date ideas when one of the house elves brought her a brightly wrapped present. She couldn’t help the huge grin that split her face when she realized it was a gift from her Secret Santa. The wrapping paper itself was beautiful, a sort of velvety green with gold brocade designs etched in. She carefully peeled back the tape, wanting to preserve as much of it as possible. When she lifted the lid, she could see that something was wrapped in tissue paper and sitting on top of that was a simple white card. When she turned it over, she was pleasantly surprised by the message that greeted her.

 

_ Dearest Caroline,  _

_ I saw this and immediately thought of you. _

_ Please do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Winter  Formal. _

_ I look forward to enjoying the evening with you. _

_                                                                                       Sincerely, _

_                                                                                     Your Secret Santa  _

 

     Eager to see what he (she assumed it was a he anyways) had given her, Caroline lifted the tissue paper and let out an audible gasp. The dress was breathtaking. It was a dark green velvet, similar to wrapping paper she admired so much. The sleeves were long, which worked well since the dress had an open back and a slit on the side. It was the perfect combination of classy and sexy and Caroline couldn’t wait to try it on; she also couldn’t wait to show it to her gift giver. She knew it was well over the set limit of 25 galleon, indeed it had to have cost a fortune. Yet that knowledge did nothing to damper her excitement. 

     She spent to final days before the dance alternating between excitement about meeting her Secret Santa and stressing about everything that could possibly go wrong. She went back and forth on who it could possibly be, and though she may have secretly, deep down had a wish about who it was, Caroline didn’t want to get her hopes up. The rest of the girls did their best to calm her but they also knew it was somewhat of a lost cause. When Caroline Forbes put her heart into something, she always wanted to give 100%. If that meant she sometimes turned into a bit a maniacal hardass, then so be it.

     Finally the day of the dance arrived. The whole school was buzzing with excitement and most had trouble focusing in class, much to the irritation of their teachers. When they were dismissed for the day all the girls practically ran to their dormitories. Caroline and Rebekah had decided to get ready together. Once they were both dressed and ready to go, Rebekah made a comment that gave Caroline pause.

     “We both look fantastic, do you agree?” Rebekah asked her as they stood side by side in the mirror. “Enzo’s not going to know what hit him. And your Secret Santa is going to flip when he sees you in that, Caroline. He knew it would look amazing on you.”

     The fact that Rebekah knew who her gift giver was, had spoken with them about her, caused a strange fluttering in her belly. There weren’t that many people who came to mind when Caroline considered who Rebeka might be talking about. As they made their way to the Great Hall, her heart began to pound and the butterfly sensation in her stomach increased. 

     When they reached their destination, both girls were rendered speechless. Caroline had to admit, she outdone even her own expectations. There were white candles suspended from the ceiling a floating twinkle lights that floated around the whole room. Lovely floral garlands hung from the windows and walls and there was a veritable feast set up along one side of the room. There were already people on the dance floor, the music being provided by Elena’s younger brother Jeremy. After the initial awe wore of, both Caroline and Rebekah made their way further into the room. She had just spied Bonnie and Rebekah’s other brother Kol dancing a waltz when Enzo came into view. And he wasn’t alone. 

     Beside him was Klaus, and damn if he didn’t look incredible in his dress robes. When Enzo spotted them, he smiled and let his eyes roam up and down Rebekah’s figure. Klaus, noticing his friend's attention had been captured by something over his shoulder, turned to see what Enzo was looking at. His eyes met hers and the first truly genuine smile she’d ever seen on his face appeared. And she knew her face reflected the same. The rest of the room ceased to exist from that moment on. She only had eyes for him. 

     She knows Rebekah spoke to her before she and Enzo wondered off to do their own thing but for the life of her Caroline has no idea what it was. Nor does she really care. All she knows is Klaus is her Secret Santa and he bought her a gorgeous dress and in her heart of hearts, she could admit to herself that she’d hoped it would be him. She came to halt in front of him and they spent another moment just taking each other in. He broke the silence first.

     “You look ravishing, Caroline.” His voice sounded deeper than normal, an indication that he was as deeply affected as she was. 

     “Well,” she replied coyly, “as it turns out, my Secret Santa has exquisite taste. Thank you for the dress Klaus, it’s stunning.”

     “No, Caroline,” he said, “it’s you who are stunning. The dress is simply meant to enhance your beauty.”   

     She could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing like mad but she found she didn’t mind. Klaus had been complimentary of her before but there was now an underlying tone to his words that ignited other places in her as well. Before she got to carried away she asked him if he’d like to dance.

     “Of course, love. Although that’s supposed to be my line,” he said, his usual smirk back in place. This time though she found she didn’t mind it. In fact she was starting to think he reserved it just for her. 

     Klaus took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He pulled Caroline close, one hand grasping hers and the other settling low on her exposed back. The warmth of his palm was a shock to her but not an unpleasant one. They didn’t speak at first, preferring to simply gaze at each other, taking in all the details and offering each other shy smiles. Finally she gathered up the courage to tell him what she’d been thinking since she realized who her gift giver was.

     “I wanted to tell you...I’m glad it was you who picked my name. I can’t see myself out on this floor with anyone else.”

     Klaus seemed pleased by her admission, pulling her in even closer and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, though not too brief, but it held such possibility. Whatever they’d started that night wouldn’t be over anytime soon. They danced the rest of the night, making some time to socialize with everyone else but they mostly kept to themselves. They even made plans to get together over the holiday break, Klaus promising to come see her so she could show him around her hometown. 

     He walked her back to the dungeons after and had kissed her again, this one infinitely more passionate. He mussed up her hair and smeared her lipstick just a bit but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Just before they parted, she wished him a Merry Christmas. 

     “Merry Christmas, Caroline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Angie for giving editing this, you're amazing as always. I've included a link (below) to the dress I had in mind for Caroline, which actually ended up inspiring this whole story. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f8/5f/98/f85f988b152e59fa6c45048eeba08d20.jpg


End file.
